Coming Home
by MJWeb
Summary: After Rachel Berry's wild house party, Kurt is left with some very unwanted emotions.  Klaine. Brotherly Finn and Kurt.


_So this is my first Glee fan fiction. I've written a few Klaine ones in the past but none have been worthy enough to submit... Maybe one day. _

_Anyway, this is set after Rachel's wild house party in Blame It On The Alcohol. _

_It's mostly just Kurt and Finn being brotherly but if you wish to see it as subtle Furt, go ahead. It also has small Klaine moments and Kurt angsting over Blaine haha. _

_I'm totally unsure if I captured Kurt or Finn very well in this but I guess that's for you to decide._

_I don't own Glee, Kurt, Finn, Blaine (as much as I'd love to) or any songs mentioned in this fic. Enjoy :D_

* * *

Well that had been Kurt's first actual party, you know with alcohol – not the kind when you're five years old with balloons and party hats, but unfortunately it had been rather uneventful.

Kurt had kept himself sober to impress Blaine throughout the evening but Blaine had gotten beyond drunk and spent the night forgetting he was gay and snogging Rachel Berry's face off.

The party was over now and Finn, who also had remained sober, was driving Kurt and a very energetic Blaine home.

"Brothers!" Blaine exclaimed, "I'm so jealous. I wish I had one. Finn, you are one awesome brother!"

"I am," Finn replied, humouring the drunken gay in the backseat, with a large smirk planted on his lips as he drove.

"Kurt is so lucky to have a brother like you!"

"He is…"

"…Driving us home! So cool!"

The conversation kept up for a few minutes before Blaine eventually passed out. There was a moment of silence before Finn chuckled quietly under his breath. Hearing it, Kurt glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a keeper, Kurt."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt gently shoved the driving Finn playfully before sighing heavily.

"I can't keep what I don't have…"

Finn wasn't one who often gave advice, especially when it came to Kurt and 'guy troubles', it was something the pair often avoided discussing, but he could sense that his new brother needed some cheering up.

"Look, he obviously cares for you – when Rachel wasn't all over him, he spent the entire evening by your side."

However all he received back in response was an unconvinced, "Hm."

"Blaine and Rachel didn't make you jealous, did they?" He then asked, wondering if Kurt would take kindly to the question.

"Of course not!" Kurt snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "Blaine is gay; I know their kissing meant nothing. People do stupid things when they're drunk… _very stupid things_…"

Finn frowned slightly, knowing that something didn't quite add up. "Why're you being so pissy then?"

"I'm not!"

"Kurt…"

"Fine!" He cried followed by an overdramatic sigh, shooting Finn a fierce glare. "I was, happy?"

"But… why? You said yourself that them kissing wouldn't have meant anything…"

"I brought Blaine along because I wanted to impress him. I wanted us together kissing in the corner of the room by the end of the night, not him and _Rachel_!"

Running a hand through his perfectly styled hair, unconcerned if he messed it up, he then mumbled, "I _really _like him…"

No, Kurt _loved_ Blaine. He loved him more than he'd ever liked Finn or Sam – they were just little crushes in comparison. Of course, Kurt wasn't willing to make such a bold confession to his step-brother yet.

"How about we turn up the radio?" Finn offered, hoping to change the subject and succeed in brightening Kurt's mood, even if it was just momentarily.

Receiving no reply, Finn cranked up the volume to find that 'Don't Stop Believing' was playing. Laughing at the coincidental song choice, he then began singing his opening solo part, nudging Kurt to join in where Rachel usually sang.

The two brothers sang along powerfully to the famous Journey track until it was over, leaving the pair with lightened spirits as Finn's goofy lopsided smile encouraged Kurt's own toothy grin.

"It's much better when you smile." Finn noted cheerily, earning another eye roll from Kurt.

Suddenly a synchronized beat filled the car that made Kurt's expression drop immediately. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar…_"

"Urgh!" Kurt groaned in frustration, turning the volume dial down completely. He had never been so angered to hear a song in his life; he'd rather listen to Rachel's awful rendition of Run Joey Run than relive the tiny tart dancing and eye flirting with Blaine on her mini-stage.

Finn shot Kurt a disapproving look. "Come on, forget about it." He ordered kindly, turning the radio back up.

The abrupt noise must have awoken Blaine because soon he was loudly joining in at the chorus, waving his arms about and swaying side to side as he filled the car with his drunken singing.

"Oh sweet grilled cheesus…" Kurt grumbled, hiding his face with embarrassment.

* * *

Thankfully by the time the boys reached the new Hummel-Hudson residence, Blaine had once again passed out but, this time, into a much deeper sleep. Refusing to be woken, Finn had to carry a sleeping Blaine bridal style inside.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just dropped him off at his own house…" Finn grumbled, being the only one out of the two brothers who was able to carry him.

"Are you an idiot?" _Stupid question… _"We couldn't take him home in the state that he's in, plus his car is here…"

"It's funny," Finn began as Kurt fished around for the house keys in Finn's jacket pocket, "He seems so refined and sensible in Dalton's uniform yet he was probably the worst off, asides from Rachel."

"That's Blaine for you… Full of surprises…" Kurt mumbled, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice as images of Blaine and Rachel continued to flood his mind as he pushed the front door open.

"Right, I'll let Blaine sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa." Finn whispered as they entered the silent and dark house.

"What? Why?" Kurt questioned behind him, "Can't he just sleep with me?"

Kurt could tell that, even through the darkness, Finn had pulled an awkward expression at his choice of words.

"No, Kurt. Something might happen…"

"I doubt that very much," Kurt interrupted stubbornly as they climbed up the stairs towards their bedrooms, "He doesn't have feelings for me."

"I was meaning you."

At this Kurt choked in surprise. "I'm not a sexual predator, Finn!" He exclaimed, his voice louder than intended.

"Shh! You'll wake mom and Burt up!" Finn hissed, "Look, you're angry with Blaine, aren't you? Who knows what you might do out of impulse…"

Kurt couldn't believe he was hearing this. Yes, he often came across quite strong when he liked someone – especially in the days where he was infatuated with Finn but to take advantage of Blaine whilst he was drunk? Did Finn really think that lowly of him!

"Thank you so much for your concern," Kurt whispered coldly, "But I can assure you that I intend on keeping my hands to myself."

"But…"

"He's sleeping in my room! If he wakes up alone in your room he'll think he's been kidnapped, at least I'll be there if he's in my room."

"Fine…"

Not another word was exchanged between the pair. Finn followed Kurt into his room and placed Blaine down on his bed whilst Kurt stormed to the corner of his room to do his nightly moisturising routine. By the time he was done he hadn't even noticed Finn leaving.

Once he had slipped into his blue silk pyjamas, Kurt then returned to his bed where Blaine lay. Perching down beside him, he sighed gently.

He wanted to be angry with Blaine. He knew Kurt's feelings towards him yet he still spent the evening kissing Rachel but… he was drunk. He was drunk and also very, very gay. There was no possible way that Blaine had any feelings for Rachel whatsoever.

With that in mind, did Kurt have any right to be angry or jealous? Not to mention it was incredibly hard to be even remotely annoyed with him as he lay there, curls everywhere, sleeping peacefully.

He was so beautiful.

Running a hand carefully through Blaine's curly mess, it was ever so tempting to lean down and kiss him. Who would know? Kurt had searched so long for an opportunity for them to be alone together but with Blaine's lack of interest it had been difficult. Now seemed like the perfect and only time Kurt would ever have.

Straddling the sleeping Blaine, Kurt pressed a small kiss on his neck before slowly trailing his lips upwards to his jaw line. He could feel his heart pounding hard underneath his chest. Being so close to Blaine made him feel light headed; they were so close, closer than Kurt could ever imagine them being. He was so close…

It was only when he was a few centimetres away from Blaine's lips that he stopped.

Getting off and backing away from the bed, he stood horrified with himself. What was he doing! Finn was right; Kurt clearly was some sort of sexual deviant.

Having his own first 'real' kiss stolen by Karofsky, shouldn't he know better? All his personal morals had almost been thrown out the window and for what? What exactly would he have benefited from kissing Blaine whilst he was asleep? Nothing.

* * *

Disgusted with his actions, Kurt had fled to the kitchen unable to stay in the same room as Blaine, unable to trust himself.

Sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of warm milk, Kurt sat sniffling quietly as salty tears streamed down his smooth cheeks.

"Kurt?" Finn croaked from behind him.

Closing his eyes and sniffing unattractively loud, he responded quietly, "What?"

Listening to Finn's large feet shuffle around to face him, he heard him mutter, "You'll get frown lines looking like that."

Snapping his eyes open, he shot Finn a sad little glare before taking a gulp of his milk, acting as if he hadn't been crying despite his tearstained cheeks.

Finn was dumb but not enough to fall for Kurt's less than convincing act. "I'm sorry," He added, "Kurt, I shouldn't have said that stuff coming up the stairs…"

Shaking his head, Kurt avoided eye contact with his step-brother, knowing the moment he looked at him that he would burst into tears.

"Aw, man, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying… It's just because you were so forward with me last year… But to imply that you'd…well… you know… it was out of order…"

The sincerity in Finn's voice only made things worse. "Stop," Kurt eventually choked out, silencing him, "You were right…"

"No, I wasn't…"

"I almost kissed him!" Kurt admittedly loudly, "You were right. I couldn't restrain myself… It's just… I love him _so much_ and he doesn't even acknowledge my feelings." Breathing raggedly, he lamely attempted to wipe away a fresh batch of tears, "I transferred to Dalton because of Karofsky and I knew I'd have Blaine there… I thought something would happen between us, _anything_, but I obviously made all that up in my head… All my closest friends are at McKinley, to Blaine I'm probably just a little kid he feels sorry for… I really thought everything was improving but… I'm lonelier now than I've ever been…"

Finishing his small rant, he gave Finn a weak apologetic smile before embarrassedly drinking from his mug. This wasn't Finn's problem yet here Kurt was opening up to the most socially awkward person in existence.

After a moment of silence, Finn probably needed a little time to process everything; he eventually spoke up, his familiar half smile lingering on his lips. "It sounds to me like you're giving up – that doesn't sound like the Kurt I know."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "Doesn't it? I ran away from Karofsky. I couldn't stand up to him. I gave up."

"Forget about Karofsky. He threatened to _kill_ you, Kurt! That's completely different." Finn pointed out in a serious tone, "So you nearly kissed Blaine? So what? You didn't. Shouldn't you be focusing on that? What's in a kiss anyway?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. No one knew but Blaine. These acts of affection seemed so unimportant to Finn but Kurt's only kiss was done out of harassment, they meant so much more to him now.

"You've plenty of time for things to work out between you and Blaine. Forget tonight, forget Rachel, forget everything. Tomorrow, wake up with a positive attitude and a fresh start."

It was surprising to see Finn so… talkative. There had only been a few moments like this between them before, back when Finn still believed Quinn's baby was his. Kurt helped him through that (excluding the fact he was trying to steal Finn away for himself).

Finn and Kurt, they were undeniably different but even before their parents married, they had helped each other out so many times. They weren't related by blood but they were definitely brothers, through thick and thin.

"Wow… Thanks," Kurt mumbled still somewhat shocked.

Finn laughed, expecting a similar sort of reaction. "See, I'm not just a pretty face," He joked, getting up to pour himself some water. "You should go to bed, you look dead."

"Hey…" came an unappreciative grumble as Kurt rose from his chair and padded over to the door to leave. Hesitating, he added quietly, "Thank you, Finn."

"What are brothers for?"

There was a pause where Kurt remained where he was. "Were you jealous seeing Rachel kiss someone else?"

"No," Finn answered flatly, "My feelings are a bit messed up just now. There's Quinn… but then… I dunno…"

"Right…"

"Put it this way, _if_ a part of me still likes Rachel, I wasn't jealous watching her and Blaine. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Blaine is gay."

* * *

Smiling all the way back to his room, Kurt re-entered to find Blaine in exactly the same position, it seemed unlikely that he would move for a good couple of hours.

Yawning quietly, Kurt adjusted the covers so that Blaine was underneath them instead of lying on top and then slid in too. Wrapping an arm around Blaine, Kurt rested his head upon his red cardigan.

Trying to kiss Blaine earlier had been completely idiotic. Like Finn said, there was plenty of time to work on gaining Blaine's affections, right now Kurt needed to enjoy the fact someone as wonderful as Blaine had entered his life. Where would he be without him? Still at McKinley being bullied? Or worse…? Blaine really had been the light at the end of an extremely dark tunnel.

Could you truly love someone who didn't return your feelings? Kurt was positive it the answer was yes, there was no other way to describe the emotions he felt.

This time would be different. Unlike Finn or Sam, Kurt wasn't going to force his feelings onto Blaine full frontal style. Blaine knew Kurt liked him so he was willing to wait until Blaine could eventually return his love, no matter how long it may take. In the meantime, he would just appreciate his friendship.

As Kurt eventually began to drift off, a sentence spoken in Blaine's soft tone rang clearly through his head; "_Don't they get together in the end_?"


End file.
